1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of sheet holding devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Everyone has experienced the difficulties encountered in the folding of a large bed sheet or blanket. Many of the sheets are sufficiently large so as to preclude easy folding of the sheet by a single person. Thus, there have been devices provided for gripping one end of the sheet to allow a person to then fold the sheet as the person walks toward the sheet holding device. One apparatus for folding sheets is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,031 issued to R. B. Robinson. Other folding aids are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,842,823 issued to S. Kopelman, and 3,713,643 issued to R. W. Gerstenberger. Many other clamping devices have been provided in fields completely unrelated to the clothing or bed sheet industry. For example, see the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,482,288 issued to M. G. Curran relating to a safety harness buckle and 3,497,166 issued to J. T. Di Girolamo, relating to an aircraft arresting device.
The prior art devices typically include various springs and clamps increasing the cost in maintenance as well as decreasing the ease of operation. Disclosed herein is a new and improved device for holding one end of a sheet to be folded with the device relying solely upon the law of gravity for gripping one end of the sheet.